roblox_tower_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tuber
Description The Tuber is an early-game to late-game tower that fires a rocket, damaging any zombies caught within the blast radius. The Tuber specializes in crowd control, being able to wipe out groups of zombies with relative ease. At level 1, it shoots once per 5 seconds, dealing 8 direct damage and 4 splash damage. Upgrades Faster Reloading ($320) * Now shoots once per 4 seconds. * Added cosmetics: Black Gloves. * Sell price changes to $585. ---- Goggles ($650) * Allows Tuber to target camouflaged enemies. * Increases range by a moderate amount. * +Added cosmetics: Night vision goggles. * Sell price changes to $985 ---- RPG ($1,800) * The blast radius is increased. * Damage is increased to 20 (+12), splash damage increased to 10. (+6) * +Added cosmetics: Replaced rocket launcher with an RPG, gets a black face mask. * Sell price changes to $1885. ---- High Tech Microwace ($5,800) * The blast radius is significantly increased. * Increases range by a small amount. * Damage is increased to 80 (+60), splash damage increased to 40. (+30) * +Added cosmetics: Blue apparel, replaced the RPG with a blue, re-skinned Heat Seeking Missile Launcher, changed explosion color from orange to blue. * Sell price changes to $4685. ---- 'Tactics' *As of the Halloween event, this is considered the best for Ghosts and Reapers, as this can almost one shot Ghosts or by destroying the absurd amount of Zombies the Reaper spawns. However, the event was removed on the 11th of November in 2017. *It is basically necessary for the Tuber to be placed around turns and bends due to the Tuber's slow firerate. This makes the map Borderlands an especially effective place to use Tubers due to the famous "S-Bend". *At lvl 1-3, the Tuber excels at clearing hordes of Slows. At lvl 4, it excels at clearing Hiddens and Mysteries, and at lvl 5 it excels at clearing hordes of Lava and other lower-heath zombies so more powerful towers, such as Phasers and Railgunners can target stronger bosses. Trivia * The Tuber deals more direct damage than the Mortar and the same amount of splash damage (Splash damage is half of the direct damage.). * So you can either use Mortar or Tuber on what you think is better. * A common misconception of the Tuber's damage output is that it deals x2 direct damage than a splash. However, the Tuber deals exactly the same damage as it's splash. It's just that the splash adds to the direct; if you look carefully, you can see that the splash damage is dealt a split second after the direct damage is inflicted. * On Desert Outskirts, however, the Tuber is more useful than the Mortar due to the extreme lack of cliff placements and the U-bend that can be utilized similarly to the S-Bend in Borderlands. *If you look at the earlier images in Planet3arth's inventory, you see an image of a tuber kneeling down, with a different style helmet. This idea was scrapped from the Tuber we see today. *The Tuber deals more damage per rocket than Mortar (if the same amount of enemies are hit in the blast) due to the fact that Tuber also deals direct damage *If you look closely, the rocket launcher at lvl 5 has a red laser attached to it, separate from the actual solid model. *At lvl 4-5, you can see a rocket loaded into the Tuber's rocket launcher, indicating whether the Tuber has reloaded and is ready to fire. *During the 9/10 Glitch, the Tuber was placed completely underground. It was possible to select it, however it had to be in a specific rotation and the user's camera had to be near the ground, making the Tuber very impractical to use. **However, this glitch has been fixed on 9/10/2018 *Sometimes, when upgrading a Tuber, some accessorries will not appear, such as the face mask or the correct rocket launcher. *Rarely, when placing a Tuber, he will be randomly rotated until he targets a zombie and shoots at it. **This can sometimes also happen to the Aviator's platform Oldtuber.png|The scrapped Tuber design RotatedTuber1.png|A Tuber that was rotated by a glitch|link=Glitches TuberDuring9slash10.png|A Tuber placed under the map during the 9/10 Glitch|link=Glitches TuberLaserAttachment1.png|The laser attached to the Tuber's weapon MaxTuberWithWrongRocketLauncher1.png|A lvl 5 Tuber, holding the the lvl 1-3 rocket launcher. You can see the laser clearly here|link=Glitches Update History * (8/3/17) Buffed Tuber. (1.5x damage) * (8/12/17) Tuber rebalanced. * (10/13/17) Revamped Tuber. * (11/23/17) Tuber lvl. 3 Fixed. * (9/1/18) Tuber re-balanced, lvl 5 buffed & revamped. Default Tuber cost decreased ($850 -> $750), lvl 3 upgrade cost decreased ($800 - $650), Tuber lvl 5 revamped and renamed (from 'Nuker' to 'High Tech Microwace') & increased cost ($5600 -> $5800), increased splash radius. Tuber lvl 5 rocket launcher model changed from from Glory Launcher 2012 to a blue re-skin of the Heat Seeking Missile Launcher. TuberLv2Icon.png|Upgrade icon of Tuber when upgrading to level 2. TuberLv3Icon.png|Upgrade icon of Tuber when upgrading to level 3. TuberLv4Icon.png|Upgrade icon of Tuber when upgrading to level 4. hightechmicrowace.png|Upgrade icon of Tuber when upgrading to level 5. Category:Splash Category:Explosive Category:Towers